Until The Day I Die
by luvinzanessa719
Summary: i love this song. but i made it into a story of my own. if you watch the trailor you will figure this story out. JUST GO TO THE TRAILOR, LINK ON MY PAGE !
1. Last Period

**Until the Day I Die**

**Chapter 1 : Last Period**

**Gabbie P.O.V.**

"Fun. That word is starting to make me cringe." My friend, Troy. Always, have I wished that he could be my boyfriend, but it hasn't happened yet. Somehow that word, fun, what annoying him.

"Why?" I might as well ask.

"Umm…I hear it everywhere; locker rooms, home, hallways, even detention."

"Ok, you keep on exaggerating."

"Haha, very funny." He closed his locker. I knew he was being sarcastic. We both walked off to class not even knowing we had tardys.

* * *

**Troy P.O.V.**

Ok, Ok, ok, there were rumors flying across the room when we walked in. I hope that they don't go to her head. I knew that she liked me, but I also know that if I ever told anyone that I kinda liked her, my status in East High would go down. **Like way DOWN**. Playboy to Loser. I so don't want that. I have to hold up that playboy status.

"Troy…Dude" I think Chad was trying to talk to me.

"What?" I leaned back into my chair to try to listen to him.

"Why were you --"

"Late. No reason."

"O…k…"

Why does everybody think whenever I walk into a room with a girl late for class, I did something with her?! I just turned around not thinking about it. Only 30 minutes to leaving school Augh!

Ok, I have been neighbors with Gabbie for four years and we hangout sometimes. But you know my status., right? How does she get always into my head? Get Out! Get…

"Out…get out…get --" Oh great, in the middle of class I was pounding my head and shouting that.

"Mmmhmmm…Mr. Bolton" Mr. Cerium was our teacher for science. He wasn't the best, actually we all hated him. Haha!

"Sorry" I slid back into my chair. I could feel everybody's stare on my back.

"Ok, now where was I…" Mr. Cerium stated off in class again. I felt my pants vibrate and now I bet I would be getting texting from everybody about just last minute. But no, I got it only form one. I checked and guess who I got I from? Gabbie!

_Gabbie: What was 'get out' for? Haha_

_Troy: Oh um dream, u know how Mr. C is_

_Gabbie: Yeah, sure. But c u 2night?_

_Troy: Yah…yeah study?!_

_Gabbie Ohh…shut up. Haha_

Ding went to bell, we all jumped out of our seats and ran out the door. For me, and many other students, I jumped into my truck I got last summer. Driving with the windows down with the radio high on bass its awesome. Haha! As for Gabbie, she just walks all the way down to our blocks. I pass by her everyday, twice, morning and afternoon. We both wave, then I just look at her in the rear view mirror. But she always walks into her house skittish.

* * *

**Gabbie P.O.V.**

Well, there he goes. We both just wave and smile at each other. Now, I'm at home, augh, I don't want to be at home. I only have to be here for awhile then I get to Troy's. I cant wait.

"Gabriella Montez" My dad. I could smell cigarette smoke, but somehow no alcohol. Was I mistaken? Ohh, never mind while getting closer to him, yeah there is alcohol and a lot.

"What dad?" I just kept walking past him.

"Hey, don't walk past me when Im taling to you!" oh great.

"Why--" Ouch, he grabbed my arm. "Dad, please dont"

"Why? You think you dont deserve it?!"

"Dad!!" He wouldnt stope holding my arm hard. He just wouldnt. "DADDY!" He slapped me across my face then threw me against the stairs. I got up in pain and ran upstairs to my room. By the time I got up there I could feel black tears rolling down my cheeks. My arm throbbed everysingle time my heart pounded. Through all of my tears I looked at my arm and it was starting to bruise. My face, I bet was the same way as my arm. I wonder where my mom was? Or what she was doing? I bet she is out etting drunk and messing around at the bar. It was past six and I was suppose to be at Troy's, but I dont care about that right now. I'm just in too much pain. I'm use to this but now its getting worse. I jsut wish this would stop, but so far God hasnt answered my wish or prayer.

**Short Chp. i bet most will be like this**


	2. What Happened ?

**Until the Day I Die**

**Chapter 2: What Happened ?**

**Troy P.O.V.**

Mmmhmm, where is Gabbie? I don't know, its almost seven. I chick my phone like every five minutes. Wait, my phone is ringing. I have to pause my game and I'm right at the best part of it.

"Hey its Troy. Speak to me."

"Hey Troy. Its Shar."

"Ohh. What's up with you?" I hope she knows something about Gabbie.

"Well, I was wondering if you can tell Gabbie that I need help with a question in chemistry."

"Ohh…well she's not here"

"Well, I thought she was. Plus, she hasn't answered her phone all night."

"Yeah, she was suppose to come over, but she hasn't yet."

"Well, I bet she will"

"Ok, See ya Shar"

Well, Gabbie isn't answering her phone. Well let me see that.

_Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring._

"Hey its Gabbie--"

"Yeah Gabbie wh--"

"I cant answer, but you know what to do."

Ohh well, I tried. I hope nothing is wrong with her. Maybe she just forgot.

* * *

Next morning I had my usual routine, but this time I didn't see her walking to school. I got to school anyway. When I walked down the senior hallway I saw something totally different that what is usually there. I thought it was Gabbie and I was right. She was dressed in jeans and a big Gray sweatshirt. She had her hood up. Something was wrong, I could just sense it.

"Gabbie?"

"Yeah" She kept on putting books away and not turning to look at me.

"Where were you last night?" I grabbed her arm. She whimpered a little.

"Oww! Last night?! Oh, I forgot." She got out of my grip.

"Gabbie" I grabbed her shoulders and made her face me. "I know you wou--what's on your face?"

"What? My make-up. Duh."

I pulled down her hoodie, "Yeah, like cover-up is black and blue." I lightly touched her cheek and she cringed when I did. "What happened?"

"Nothing…" She put back up her hoodie, "…I just fell."

"Oh, fell" I unzipped her sweatshirt. I felt like I was stripping her down, but I knew something was wrong. I took her sweatshirt off of her. "Gabbie…" I saw the hand mark on her arm all bruised up and the same on her face more clearly."

"Troy, stop it." She grabbed her sweatshirt and ran away."

**Gabbie P.O.V. **

How could he just get into my personal like that?? I'm not coming back to school. I'm going straight home. I bet my parents wont be home. They usually are never home.

"GABBIE !!" I could hear him. But he only was at the school sidewalk. I was _way_ past that.

"St-t-tay A-away" I yelled right back at him. I bet he went back into the school. I just kept on running. I reached home and just balled all the way up to my room. I never wanted my home life to reach my school life. Nobody does, don't they?

* * *

**Troy P.O.V.**

"Taylor" I just wanted to ask if she knew anything. (after class)

"Whatty?"

"Do you know anything about Gabbie's personal life? You know like home life."

"Yeah I know what that is, but…umm, except she has a mom and dad that are never home."

"Ok."

"Why?" Does she have to know?!

"Ohh, nothing"

"Umm are you sure?" She was questioning me, is that good."

"I'm serious, its nothing"

"Troy, chill"

I walked off to my locker. When I opened it, I saw this picture of Gabbie; smiling her face off, loving her life. I'll just forget about this morning. I knew something was wrong but I'll just forget. But how can I forget. Has these pictured just been decoys away from her own life. I need to know more !

**Gabbie P.O.V.**

I heard something then ran out onto my hangover/patio outside of my room then just climbed down the side enough so then nobody could see me. Wait, is that my dad, I should actually just run. I could hear footsteps and I saw a glimpse of him kinda below me. But then he went back into the house and up the stairs. To my room! Gabbie, you have to run. So, I did it, I jumped down onto another roof part then off of that onto the ground. **RUN GABBIE RUN!** I snuck behind the Bulton's big fence by their hoops. Ohh great memories!

Troy would try to teach me some basketball. Even I knew some, I still acted like I didn't. Haha! Playing games against him were fun too. But I knew he would always let me win. Yeah just great times. Now I want them back. I can it do? Why I am living my life like this? I could feel a tear roll down my cheek.


End file.
